


More than Real

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rumitar Shay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Poldin LeHus, Force Sex (Star Wars), Knotting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Pregnant Sex, beta Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Following their joint defeat of Snoke, Hux, Kylo and Phasma found themselves evolving in some unexpected ways, but one year on they seem to have adjusted well. And then hormones throw a pregnant Hux into a surprise heat, while Kylo is away - and doesn't even seem to want to answer Hux's calls...For the Kylux Fluff Fest event 2019





	More than Real

Hux smiled, putting tiny socks up on a washing line hanging across the nursery. This wasn’t washing though. Not yet... Hux stroked over his growing belly, his smile deepening. No, this was a Chandrilian custom, one of many Kylo had told him about, now that they were expecting. Seven little pairs of socks, one for each of the pups. 

Seven was certainly more than Hux had expected, but ever since he, Kylo and Phasma had risen to power, defeating Snoke and becoming rulers of the First Order, the Force had been changing them… Phasma seemed to be most subtle, or perhaps it just seemed that way, since she was a trusted ally, but Kylo and Hux were married and saw each other all the time. And indeed, the most noticeable changes were… physical…

Suppose it started when they realised Hux didn’t need lube anymore. Somehow, his body was slicking itself already in anticipation of Kylo, almost as if his ass was a pussy. It was definitely still his ass though, as the next change was *very* intense, and Hux knew that, yes with some training, but a pussy could take a lot… Honestly, the first time Kylo started to knot had been difficult. But also difficult to stop, it felt so good at the same time as it really seemed to stretch Hux way over his capability… He chuckled, remembering back how there was an awkward transitionary period where his body tried to catch up with Kylo’s. One minute he’d be clawing at Kylo, begging him with an intensity he had never felt before, the next he was trying to get away, and confusing the poor man when he obliged but Hux would yelp in frustration and need, and push his ass back up in the air only more… Yes, fortunately those days were well and truly over. Now his body moulded to Kylo perfectly, and that feeling… oh stars, that feeling when Kylo calmly held him in place, knotted, filled and… just receiving shot after shot of warm, creamy cum, for… twenty minutes? Half an hour? Hux didn’t know. Time just stopped mattering during those sessions…

He sighed. Wow, just thinking about it had made him wet. That was a little unexpected… Sure, both him and Kylo had lots of sex now, but this… burning aching in his belly… Hux’s next heat wasn’t due for another week, and really he had thought it would quieten down, what with him now pregnant… perhaps a cold shower… yes, probably…

 

Phasma turned around, her helmet snagging the washing line, and had to make a complicated dance move to catch it, without any of the little socks falling off. She was still fixing it, when Hux emerged from the bathroom, groaning.

“I covered on Bridge, and Mitaka is going to do the night shift… Sir…”

Her voice trailed off at the sight before her. Hux looked awful. Or, well, not *awful*. He looked extremely beautiful, but in a sort of feverish way, paler than usual, flushed cheeks and lips, eyes filled with dark pupils and a fine film of sweat glistening on him. 

“Thank you…” he groaned and sat down on his bed.  
“Did the fever meds I sent you not help? Should I get a doctor?”

Hux shook his head.

“I just need Kylo…”, he whined.

Phasma took a deep breath, and softened her voice further.

“You know, he is delayed. He’ll be here tomorrow.”  
“OK…”, Hux said quietly.

Phasma swallowed. She had never seen Hux like this, such an utter mess, but she understood. She had been changing ever since that day in the Throne Room as well. For her it was a little more complex, as she found herself even better at scanning troopers for weaknesses. But it was a saddening task – until that beautiful boy, Rumitar Shay approached her. And their sessions… well… he knew how to handle Phasma, make her feel in ways, want, no *need* things, she never thought she would… - Hux groaned in misery and put his head in his hair, pulling Phasma back into the here and now. 

“Have you tried calling him?”  
“He doesn’t… answer…”, Hux growled miserably.  
“It’s always someone else on the holo, saying they’re on their way.”  
“That’s strange, I’m sure Poldin talked to him just an hour ago.”  
“Poldin?!!!”

Phasma swallowed, at the sudden… intensity in Hux’s voice. The way his head shot up and the way his eyes filled with a thousand urgent questions.

“Get. Him. Here…”  
“I…-“  
“NOW General!”  
“Of course…”

Phasma put her helmet back on and rushed out of the Leaders’ chambers, making a mental note for an extended session with Shay later. She could very clearly read the desperation underneath Hux’s aggression, but being ordered about like this nevertheless made her feel that sweet ache that she knew only Shay could fix…

 

When Hux heard Poldin at the door, and morphed himself into at least a semblance of Supreme Leader Hux, before letting him come in. The door to the nursery firmly shut, even Millicent stood proud, tail bushed up and ears pointing back, as she watched the black armoured trooper enter. Poldin was on high alert, and glad his armour was covering him up. He wasn’t going to remove it, unless told to, it was polite that way - but also useful. What would make the Supreme Leader call him into his chambers this late? Poldin scanned his mind for errors he might have made. Or was there a crisis…?

“You spoke to Supreme Leader Ren an hour ago?”  
“Yes, Sir. That’s right, Sir.”  
“On this comms device?”, Hux pointed to Poldin’s side.  
“Yes, Sir. That’s the transmitter. I hooked it into a stationary unit to get the visual.”  
“A unit like this one?”

Poldin tilted his head. Hux was pointing to a beautiful, state of the art multi-processor.

“No, Sir, nothing that advanced. But the basic principle is the same.”  
“I mean, can you make the same call now? Here. Right now.”

It took a moment for the pilot to process what Hux said, and to stop himself from asking questions that would be highly awkward… what did it matter *why* Hux was asking him to do this, the fact was he was, and he didn’t seem like he’d ask again. 

“Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir…”

 

The call didn’t even take five seconds before Kylo picked up. His voice was croaky, but that had to be the line. In any case, Hux was fuming.

“Yes, Poldin, what is it?”  
“Ren.”

Silence, as Hux stepped into the visual and Kylo’s eyes flashed with shame.

“There he is…-“, Hux began, voice dripping with emotion, but… what was that all over Kylo’s face?

“Are you…?”  
“Tardarian nettle fever, yes. I ate Keke berries by accident. I… didn’t want you to see me like this.” Kylo said, and lowered his lashes.  
“Oh, *you* didn’t want me to see you like this? How about you seeing *me* like this?”

The holofeed wasn’t 100% clear, but Kylo could see the Hux’s face flushing, the feverish lust he had been fighting back so hard spreading all over it like a fine mesh of desire and sweat. 

“But… you don’t… for another week?”  
“Well, *I* don’t know…? Maybe it’s because I’m pregnant?!”, Hux cried out.

His voice was raw, and even through his armour, Poldin could feel waves of heat coming off of the man, could feel how his voice rattled him, and the pilot really, really felt like he shouldn’t be here…

In another situation, Kylo could have yelped that he didn’t know either, and it wasn’t his fault, and- but it was impossible. Seeing his Omega like this was like a spell. His eyes focussed, and his voice became very firm.

“Alright. Then it is tonight.”  
“But you’re not here…”, Hux whined, already softened by the change in Kylo.  
“I am *here*”, Kylo purred darkly and slowly moved his hand across his temple and then towards the screen.  
“Get your toys.”  
“It doesn’t work when I do it myself…”, Hux whimpered.  
“Get. Your. Box of Toys.”, Kylo replied, with a voice that accepted no further discussion. Shivers ran down Hux’s back, as he hurried away. 

When he came back, Poldin turned around and held out his hands.

“Good. Now get onto the bed.”  
The voice… it was Kylo’s voice, but it seemed to come from the pilot. Hux stared into the black visor, but staring back at him was a deep, dark void that… Stars, it was Kylo in there, and Hux wasn’t going to ask any more questions. He gulped and rushed to the bed. Black boots caught up with him, black gloves opened the box, took out rope, took out a blindfold, pushed Hux down onto the bed,… warm, large hands,… Kylo’s hands… Kylo’s voice…

“Pull back your arms… spread your legs… lift your ass…”

 

It was a training dildo, in a harness attached to the front of black armour, Hux knew it, but the knowledge fluttered through and out of his mind like a leaf on a breeze… it was Kylo’s cock… those were Kylo’s hands… that was Kylo’s voice… It was Hux opening for his love, and it was Kylo taking him, deep, slow, big… It was really Kylo knotting him, it was real cum, more than real even, that Kylo kept pulsing into him, hot, creamy, delicious… for what… an hour? At least an hour… But who was counting…

 

When Kylo got in, he found Hux still asleep, still smiling with an adorable expression of bliss on his face… Kylo couldn’t wait, he had to get into bed beside his beautiful husband, hold him right there, right then.

“You’re cold…” Hux chuckled sleepily.  
“You’re beautiful…”  
“Is your cock cold, too, Kylo?”

Just that tiny little rasp in Hux’s voice… Kylo was out of his trousers and inside his love within seconds.

“I don’t know, what do you think?”  
“I think I want an hour of cool bliss…”

 

Poldin could remember what had happened, but only like a dream, it faded quickly. He had consented to everything, of course he had, but he had only been a vessel. Still, the experience left him feeling a strange little ache in his belly… and the next evening he found himself knocking on a door that said Rumitar Shay…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apr 1- Apr 15  
> Universe: A/B/O  
> Theme: Socks  
> Additional characters: Phasma
> 
> I know I started off collecting each Fluff prompt into one work, but the growing tag list which only refers to single chapters, and the conflicting ratings, too, have just become too unwieldy for me - especially since this is not one congruent work (like the Halloween one I'm still trying to finish O:)... ).  
> I already did single works for the Titleception event, but I didn't want to switch systems mid-way with Kylux Fluff Fest. However O:) I had to :D so here we are :) starting now, I will write for single prompts in single works ♥


End file.
